


Is It Alright If I Love You?

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [12]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, I Love You, Kissing, Love, M/M, dollar stores, first I love you, mood rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe mood rings do tell you your feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Alright If I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, guys, I’m so sorry for the extremely long wait! I’ve been busy with homework and other stories (new ones!!), but I managed to find time to whip up a little something for the drabbles. The new chapter of Lend Me Your Wings should be out soon, but don’t take my word for it – I’m notorious for not living up to my update scheduale. I hope you enjoy, though!

Mitch raised an eyebrow at a small statuette of the Statue of Liberty, on which the green paint was already chipping. “I can’t believe you even got me to step foot in this store,” Mitch told Scott as the blond picked up a mask and playfully put it on. Scott laughed at his boyfriend, still giddy that he could just simply reach out and kiss Mitch whenever he wanted without problem.

“C’mon, Mitch, it’s just a dollar store.”

“Yeah, a crappy, dirty one,” Mitch mumbled, eyeing a puddle of God-knows-what that was in the middle of the aisle they were in. “I can’t believe you’re actually getting Kirstie’s gift here,” he said, stepping over the puddle to stand beside Scott.

Scott rolled his eyes playfully and picked up something off of a shelf. “It’s a gag gift. I’m getting her something else also.” He slipped the object – a ring – onto his finger and wiggled his digits in front of Mitch’s face obnoxiously. “What do you think?”

“Is gorgeous,” Mitch said dryly, before noticing something that perked his interest. The cool blue color of the ring was changing quickly into a warm shade of pink. “Is that a mood ring?”

Scott frowned and looked at his hand. “I guess.”

Mitch noticed a card lying of the shelf and pulled it out – it was a key card for the colors. He located Scott’s color immediately and giggled. “It says you’re in love,” he sang teasingly. “Who is it, Scott? Should I be jealous?”

Scott blushed violently and wrenched the ring off of his finger immediately. “Nobody, Mitch. I mean, we’ve only started dating, right?”

Mitch looked inquiringly at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. “Where did that come from?”

If possible, Scott blushed an even darker red. “Um, nowhere. Besides, all mood rings do is take your temperature to decide the color, right? It has nothing to do with your actual feelings, so you shouldn’t take them too serio—”

“Are you in _love,_ Scott?” Mitch said incredulously, torn between hope and jealousy, unsure of what to feel.

“Uh,” Scott said intelligently.

“With who?” Mitch demanded, deciding to feel jealous and afraid that Scott was already slipping away from him. When Scott didn’t respond, Mitch’s heart dropped along with his expression. “Who?”

Scott pressed his lips together. “You,” he said quietly, looking down at the ground. Itch’s expression cleared.

“What?”

“You, Mitch. I’m in love with you. It’s fine if you don’t feel that way, or if you want to break up, I’m sorry, I—”

“Shut up!” Mitch cried shrilly, a huge grin spread across his face. He practically jumped on Scott, capturing his lips in a long, sweet kiss and breaking away eventually. “I love you too, idiot,” Mitch told him, taking advantage of Scott’s momentary speechlessness.

Scott didn’t say anything, instead kissing Mitch again, hard.

They ended up buying the mood ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
